


November Ball

by Nafmas



Series: Ficvember [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafmas/pseuds/Nafmas
Summary: Percy plans everything to a T.
But sometimes things are so assumed to him, he forgets to plan to plan them.





	

Vex knocks on the door, rocking back and forth on her heels.

 

“Come in,” Percy calls out.

 

Vex enters his room that is in various states of disarray. Percy was currently dressed in dress slacks, and a white dress shirt, holding two ties in front of himself in the mirror. “If you’re busy… I can come back another time…” Vex clung to the half-open door.

 

“Oh, no, no, I actually need to consult you about some stuff. Come in, come in.” he gestured with the ties for her to enter.

 

She walked across the room, sitting on an empty plot on his bed, “What are you doing?” She asks as she pushes a few articles of clothing to make a little more room for herself, “You look like you’ve tried on everything in your whole wardrobe.”

 

“I don’t know what to wear tonight. I’m a little nervous, you know?”

 

Vex made a noncommittal noise. “Why?”

 

“Oh you know, this and that. Plus balls are always nerve-wracking.”

 

“Hmm, I wouldn’t know I’ve never been.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry, they’re nothing to write home about. You excited?”

 

Vex stopped looking through some of the piles on his bed to hand him a vest that she liked, “Why would I be excited?”

 

He nodded at the suggestion and quickly put it on over his white dress shirt, flicked the two ties over his shoulders, “Oh what color are you wearing by the way? You never told me so I wasn’t sure, does this match, is that why you picked it?”

 

Vex blinked at him. “I came to ask if you wanted Trinket and I to skedaddle for the ball…” She faltered, feeling like she was missing something.

 

“What, that’s nonsense, why would I ask you to do that?” He was silent for a few moments as he finished the last button, looked in the mirror, and saw her face in the reflection. “Oh Gods. Oh Pelor, and Sarenrae. Oh Raven queen, I forgot to ask you to the ball.”

 

Vex lifted her eyebrow at him.

 

“Shit,” he said doubling over, “fuck.” He turned around, running his hands through his hair.

 

Vex’ahlia laughed light-heartedly, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sound so un-noble-like, darling!” She stood up and walked over to him picking up the gold tie and beginning to tie it around his neck.

 

Leaning in close to his ear she whispered, “I’ll be ready in 15.” as she finished, pulling the tie slightly too tight. Flattened out the collar over top.

 

She walked over toward the door, not turning back to him, “If this ever happens again, that tie might be the only thing left on your neck.” tossing a passing hand back at him as if saying a casual good-bye.

 

As he watched her go, he loosened the tie, “Gods I love that woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still Here ~~~
> 
> @PercivalDarling on tumblr
> 
> Prompts and encouragement!


End file.
